


Fated love

by In_the_illusion



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst and Romance, Dean Winchester Hates Witches, Drama & Romance, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Family, Hurt/Comfort, Injured Dean Winchester, Injured Sam Winchester, Love Triangle, Pain, cursed children, family and romance, starting a big family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-16 00:16:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28822092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/In_the_illusion/pseuds/In_the_illusion
Summary: They have encountered all kinds of fate, died by multiple ways, living to sacrifice themselves for the greater good, adapting to the agony of loss every step of the way. Will they be able to uphold love when they find it by fate? Or their fear of loss will prevent them form such a sweet trial? Will love end up to be their bless or their curse?
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Original Female Character(s), Sam Winchester/Original Female Character(s)





	Fated love

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, just wanted to say one thing. For now there is no spoilers, I just would like to have an image for Sam and Dean as they were on season nine, but the story will not follow the events of the show.  
> Hope you will enjoy it..

The sound of his persistent knocking was deafening and as an answer to the action the lights went on..

Soon enough he was faced with a gunshot pointed directly to his head by a young damsel in a white nightgown..

-“ Easy there ma’am..” he said, letting the weight of his brother’s body to rest on the dry spot in front of the door as everything was soaking wet because of the storm..

-“ I mean no harm..my brother is wounded..there is no signal in miles and we are in the middle of nowhere. I can’t even make it to the nearest town in such weather.Please, I am just asking for help..” 

The hoarseness of his voice was clear, his breath was sharp and uneven and he was barely standing on his feet..

After a moment of silence the gunshot went down and the door was fully open, the older brother relieved a sigh he didn’t realize he was holding and then he carried the unconscious body of his little brother once more..

-“ put him on the couch..” her tone is firm and serious..

-“ Clare..” another voice called from upstairs 

-“ Naliyah, stay there don’t come down..” 

Clare’s voice was more forceful and the movement upstairs stopped completely..

-“ I will get what is needed. Don’t you dare follow me or your head will be a decoration for my bedroom..” 

Clare shot a death glare to Dean who was busy with his wounded brother..

-“ Can you hurry so we can leave this damn place as soon as possible.  
As you see we aren’t fond of staying in your house and drenching your beautiful sofa with my baby brother’s blood, so are you going to help us or what..” 

Dean started to lose his temper, he was on the edge of being knocked out, his injuries were missing badly with his head and his power was fading.  
The fear of fainting without letting Sam in safe hands was getting the best of him to the point it made him more aggressive and defensive more than ever..

The noise of some things being thrown from the upstairs to where they were exchanging the fierce looks was what put an end to the argument and brought them back to the point.

A new face showed up looking for what she threw and carrying more things while taking cautious steps down to them. 

-“ I brought the duvet and all what you are going to need to patch him up, I will get you cannula and saline. What else? Maybe hot water and clean twol?! “ 

-“ I thought I told you to..” before Clare can continue the young girl cut her off

-“ Get your hands to work, Clare. The clock is ticking and there is a soul on the edge..” 

The girl wasted no time and moved to the kitchen to get the hot water..

-“ You better listen to her..” 

Dean’s voice was low but strained and the anger in his eyes was better to avoid..

It wasn’t long until the young girl came with the bowl of hot water and started to help Clare take off Sam’s clothes.  
They both seemed to know what they were doing and it was obvious it wasn’t their first time to do so..

-“ Now we need to give Clare some space, maybe you let me have a look at your injuries. You seem pretty bad yourself..” 

The young girl asked softly, placing a reassuring touch on his forearm..

For a silent moment he looked at her deeply..

Round-diamond face, full lips, small nose and heavy eyebrows combined with her innocent gaze partially hidden behind her deep purple glasses..  
150 pound and 5’3 feet, wearing a blue sweater with the hoodie on her head plus her black pants.. 

-“ I need to make sure my brother is safe..” 

His voice came softer than he managed to and he knew that he wasn’t going to resist her delicate treatment any longer.. 

-“ He will be fine, trust me. When it comes to patching people up Clare is the one of the best. You saved your brother's life and to keep it protected you must be alive yourself..” 

Her words, hers gazes and the way she touched him..it felt like magic going through his veins, like a strong sedative causing him amnesia and carrying all of his pain away..

His mouth splot opened but nothing he dared to say and with the small smile she gave him lastly he obediently followed her.. 

From where he settled him down he could see Clare working on his brother’s body as a butcher enjoying the site of his knife cutting the meat..

Naliyah helped him to take his jacket out which was drenched in both blood and water and maybe a little bit of his cold sweat as well..

He squeezed his eyes shut, biting his lower lip to control the waves of pain hitting him, his jaw clenched and his hands went into a fist.. 

-“ Hey..” Naliyah called, her hands cupping his cheeks..

Dean was running a fever, his eyes as two blurred crystals reflecting vague reflections with no details or depth..

-“ Stay with me for a little longer? Maybe your brother will need you, it is a painful process and as much as I admire Clare’s strength we might need you to still him down if his consciousness decides to kick in any time soon..” 

It wasn’t the truth, but she had to give him motivation to stay awake with a clear head as much as possible, at least until she can find out how to fix him up..

Sam wasn’t going to wake up now and she knew it, she was the one who got his IV-port done and she was the one injecting him with painkillers and antibiotics before handing the wheel to Clare so she can do her best to bring him back as one piece before he could wake up..

-“ What a nasty wound adoring your forehead..” 

Naliyah commented to get back his attention and make him focus on her instead of the wound..

The fever was affecting him badly, Whinchesters were never good with fevers..

They have encountered all kinds of fate..

Yet fever and the agony of loss were the worst fates they have ever met..

It didn’t take her long to understand what was going on, so she got him an IV as well and injected him with analgesic that would bring his fever down and help him to chill..

-“ That might sting a little bit..” 

She drew her attention to the gash on his forehead after getting some antibiotics into his system as well..

He was waiting for the pain, but somehow the small sympathetic smile on her face along with her delicate touch seemed to absorb all pain from his worn out body..

She applied a butterfly strip after she finished disinfecting the wound..

-``Are you still with me?! “ 

Now she was kneeling in front of him following his confused gaze..

-“ My brother..” with a hitched breath he tried to push his body up using the strength of arms..

Naliyah placed a hand on his chest getting him back to rest..

-“ Please, let me help you so you can help your brother. Can I take your shirt off ?! Or it would be too painful so maybe I should use the scissors..” 

Her eyes fixed on him, searching his face for permission. When he was no longer arguing or trying to escape her touch she got the scissors..

-“ I hope this isn’t your favorite shirt..” 

Her smile was driving him crazy, if only it was different..if he wasn’t carrying the weight of the world on his shoulders..if he wasn’t afraid to death that the precious life of his brother was going to slip away from his hands..he would have used all the time in the world to admire her beauty that she insists to hide..

And for a long moment she paused when she saw his tattoo, the tattoo that was covered by Sam’s blood so she didn’t have a proper look at it.. 

-“ A hunter..” 

Naliyah mumbled under her breath, fighting all the tormentor memories brought by such a thing..

-“ You know about us..” 

Dean asked, his husky voice laced with fear and confusion..

-“ Our father was a hunter as well, as a hunter’s child you need to adapt with loss..to feel less all the time, but it never gets easier.  
We were raised to sanctify the human life, to sacrifice everything for the greater good. So, basically we know about you guys..after all we were raised by one..” 

Naliyah couldn’t detach her emotions and soon enough her eyes went wet. She was always the silent one, the one who keeps her emotions as the darkest secrets, as a forbidden knowledge that she would never risk to tell anything about it..

How could she open up so easily to a stranger even if he was a hunter ?! Why does she feel that she shares a lot of this with this wounded man more than it seems?! 

A melody was now played by the strings of fate..

A melody that gathers the tormented souls and fatigued body together, a melody under the name of shared agony and loss..

A melody of fated love..

-“ I am sorry..”

His muffled words were soon cut by the feeling of her lips pressed on his forehead. One of her hands was on his neck and the other one was placed on his chest trying to bring him comfort..

Her sincere and honest affection were spreading warmth and comfort through his body and soul which led a soft moan to escape his lips. He titled his head back to rest and he closed his eyes. 

It was the first time in Dean Winchester history to be willingly under someone’s complete mercy without fighting it, without being ashamed or overthinking his dignity..

And by this they all called it a night, but it was only the beginning for everything..


End file.
